World According to Cho
by celticgina
Summary: A series of unrelated pieces of differing lengths and types featuring Cho. He is so Cop-like! CHAPTER 1, Companion to LOOM by Ficlit78. You might want to read that first. PLEASE REVIEW?


**I think Cho is the most under represented in Fanfic. Even though I am firmly in the GRIGSBY camp, I wanted to post a few drabbles for him. I think Tim has a killer smile and Cho has a great sense of humor. I don't think we get enough on him. Hopefully they will inspire people to write something besides slash for him.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have a sore throat, and a desire to see the Jets in the SuperBowl, but nothing more!**

* * *

**THE WORLD ACCORDING TO CHO - 1**

**Loom** - This is a companion piece to ficlit78's story LOOM. It's Cho's view. Thanks to ficlit for letting me play with her concept a bit.

They need to stop. I know they aren't trying to be _that_ couple, but Good God, they are. They think they are being so professional. They think they are being so circumspect. They think they are being so subtle. They are not.

For over a year, I watched as this dance of courtship and attraction was waltzed all over our unit and crime scenes. His eyes would devour her at every opportunity. He tried to hide it, by lowering his head quickly when she looked at him. Rigsby is not a subtle guy. He is surprisingly fast and light on his feet for his size. But subtle is not his word.

I tried to be sympathetic. He is a good guy, a good cop. He is a little bit of a stickler for the rules, but after reading his file, I get that. I know that made his attraction, lust, love, whatever that much harder for him.

I tried to be supportive. I encouraged him to man up. The sad sack who stared at Van Pelt was a little depressing. I thought if he finally manned up and went out with her, he would be calmer. It would be out of his system.

I know that office romances in our line or work are nightmares. I have avoided them. Frankly, I try to avoid romance all together. I like the ladies, don't get me wrong. I am a guy. I will make the appropriate romantic phrases and gestures toward one end. But romance and love? Nope. Too much trouble. Too messy. These two are a perfect example of this.

I was relieved that they finally got together. She liked him too. She has turned into a better cop than I expected. She seemed too nervous and tight to deal with our bizarre unit. We had gone through a lot of other agents once we were assigned Patrick Jane. When she started asking him about real psychics, I thought she was done. But she held her ground and I think Jane respected that. Of course Jane deliberately went and put her back up about Rigsby right after as retaliation.

So, he declares his love, they start secretly dating and this should all even out. Not even close. On the surface, it's all good. Even when she got shot, Rigsby did the right thing. He checked his partner and went after the perp. Nailed the bitch too. Good. But his face when Van Pelt was loaded into that ambulance? I thought Lisbon would bust him then for sure.

I know they are trying to be professional. They arrive at work separately, keep their public conversations to the point and Rigsby has stopped using her shower gel. I don't know if Lisbon knows. Jane sure as hell does. I am sure that's how he got Rigsby to pretend to be the dead geek at the reunion. Jane is a bit of a son of a bitch. He is a user. Jane can't help it. Jane tries to hide his stripes in front of Lisbon, but we all see it.

Lisbon has been ignoring the lovers. She is a smart woman and a good cop. She has known about Rigsby's obsessive crush from day one. Hell, even the cleaning crew is afraid to look at Van Pelt if he is in the room.

But they have to stop. I have caught them more than once. It's been pretty subtle so far. He keeps walking up behind her and standing just a little too close. She leans toward him ever so slightly when she thinks they are alone. They make excuses to touch for just a hair too long when they are handing each other files. I don't think they even know the heat they generate. And the conversations held with their eyes are just about x-rated.

I try to look away. I try to let them be alone as often as I can. I make a lot of noise when anyone else is coming. I like them. I know why there are no fraternization rules. But I know this is the real deal for him. He is my partner. I have his back. But they are going to get caught. Lisbon will have to do something. Then the shit will really hit the fan. Van Pelt will get transferred and Rigsby will be a moping puddle.

Something has to give. Either the CBI changes its rule, which is as likely as me becoming a musical theatre star, or they get caught. I am going to have to say something. Shit. I hate messy emotional scenes.

* * *

So, have I captured Cho? I am willing to listen to suggestions for him. I think he is the most like real cops out of any of them.


End file.
